Temporary cardiac pacing wires have long been used to stabilize heart patients, particularly after major cardiac surgery. The pacing wires typically consist of an insulated lead having a distal section of bare conductor to which a surgical needle is attached. A straight electrode needle, typically having a score line, is mounted to the proximal end of the insulated conductor. The pacing wires are typically used by inserting the surgical needle into and through the cardiac muscle of a patient's heart such that the bare conductive section is within the cardiac muscle. The bare conductor is then typically tied and stitched in place in the cardiac muscle, and the surgical needle is typically cut off from the bare conductive section. Next, the electrode needles are typically pushed through the chest wall (from interior to exterior) and a sufficient section of the insulated conductor is pulled through so that the electrode needle can effectively be inserted into a monitoring/pacing device. Typically, the pointed end of the electrode needle is broken from the needle body along the score line prior to insertion. The resulting electrode section is plugged directly into a receptacle in the monitoring/pacing device.
There is a constant need in this art for improved packages for pacing needles which protect the needles and conductors during sterilization, shipping and packaging but are easy to work with in the operating room. In particular, the pacing leads and needles should be readily accessible and easily removed from the package when needed by the surgeon during a cardiac surgical procedure.